Boone
by crazywriter44
Summary: Boone Calhuu is a mercenary with a mission to save his son from his kung disease. He is exiled from his home world of Corllia and escapes to hoth to work as a mercenary tp earn the money to pay his bounty off.. form doing some... things..
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

A mercenary shivered, in the cold night. "It's colder on this dang moon than in the day." Boone Calhuu thought clenching his fist and ramming the mercenary in the side. The man groaned in pain and rolled. They were grouped together, for warmth no doubt, a bigger man pushed the drowsy mercenary away, they were huddled together in a big pile of warmth. Now the mercenary stumbled around the small fire barely burning on two small twigs Boone had found in a tauntaun.

The man stumbled onto the night guard sitting barely awake on small perch at the cave entrance. The guard grabbed him and threw him down onto where he once sat. "Your turn, stumble" he said and took the man's spot next to Boone. Boone breathed out slowly his breath flying away slowly into the wind. A man grumbled, skinnier man raced over silently and rubbed medicine in his wound. "If we keep moving from camp to camp we will never survive, all the injured will die and eventually us... probably to those yeti.. creatures or something else.." Boone thought. This was the first place they had stayed for more than one day without being spotted by Republic forces. The men were weary from battle and dying from wounds they needed real shelter not a cave with no end and unknown creatures inside of it...

There had been a battle the day before today. Boone was sent with B squad to take the east hill. B squad was full of new recruits and they all seemed not liking the idea of killing other humans for.. money. Boone felt the same way once right before he was forced to take a man's life. Boone's mind traced back to the event and he fell into his slumber. He saw himself running up the hill carrying his rifle in one hand and a useless blaster on his side. "I will be the only one on this freezing rock that will shoot anybody might as well get this done." he thought before signaling the recruits up the hill. He stood up slowly , "three months I have been here three cold starving months and I still don't have enough to pay off the bounty on my head", Boone shook his head while staring up the admirably intimidating incline.

"Let's go!" he yelled down to B squad but none moved. Boone shook softly in his dream. A cold shiver ran down his spine. In his slumber a shadow fell upon him. The recruits faces turned white as if they had been dead for many months and their bones show through. A shadow big enough for three men. He turned and he awoke with a start. He jumped straight up to his feet. Many men groaned and pushed him away. He stumbled to the guard perch. The path to the guard perch was already made and the was his only option.

"What I do for Tynne." he told himself and cold air rushed through his lungs. He shivered and tore the man away from the perch. He staggered to a rest atop captain Sham. The Cap awoke and punched the man over onto the fire. The heat ceased to be.

The man lay there with a slight grin as the fire began to warm his body. He did not know he was being burned. Before long the man would feel the excruciating sensation of being burned and awake screaming. The men were unwary, too tired and hungry to notice anything, the 1st meal they had was Boone's Tauntaun kill two days earlier. Boone settled down in the cold perch taking his rifle from the small snow made rack. It was cold to the touch and brought it close to his chest. He brought his legs up too. He became a giant fur ball. He had made the Tauntaun pelt into a thick jacket for three men. The two captains and himself wore them. His eyes drooped and began to drop.

Images of the battle filled his head and he awoke. Captain Sham looked over from his small tent thing made from tauntaun bones. His breath was not visible but you could hear his deep breathing.

"Can you go out again ,Boone?" Sham asked from the darkness of the small cave. Boone had gone out both days to hunt and had been turned back by approaching republic soldiers. He had no luck finding anything so far and had trouble with just the thought of leaving his warm cave.

"Yeah, I will go out, if I am not back by 0400 consider me KIA." he said but didn't mean to. His words were reaction more than choice. He was taught to do what he was told by a high ranking officer. He longed to stay in his spot and try to warm himself. He lingered in his spot for a good half minute before budging again. He cracked his back all the way down to his tailbone as he rose to his feet. He had not stood straight in twelve hours..

He clung to the cave icicle they used to get in and hoisted himself out of the cave. He emerged with a huge breath into the canal of the cave. He bent down into a crouch and began to slowly move down the winding cave tunnel. A slow moving water flow was below him and made a slight pleasant sound. He lowered his face to it and took three long gulps of freezing cold water. His body seemed to enjoy this for a moment. Giving him the wake he needed for the hunting run. He put his hand in water and splashed it on his face. He woke to the full and shivered as it scurried down his body. He sighed and filled his canteen to the brim with the water.

"Sham will need this" he told himself and moved down the tight tunnel again. His body now awake began to groan for food. He grumbled under his breath and moved a little faster. He took in deep slow breathes as the entrance to the cave became visible. He came to it slowly and put his hand up. It hit ice unexpectedly and he tore it back. His eyes scanned the thin layer of ice over the entrance. He put his hand back up and felt it slowly. He thought about shooting through but that might alert republic scouting parties somewhere near him. He drew his hunting knife from his pants pouch and cut a hole in the ice.

A quick breeze of air rushed in and the smell of... smoke. His hopes rose for a second as he thought that Tynne might have sent a search party. His hopes dropped as he stuck his hand out into the cold. He touched something warm immediately and it jumped back. Boone backed away slowly and raised his comlink to his mouth, "We got company" he whispered as a crackly voice spoke to another. He backed to a meter away from the opening. Movement ensued and a lot of speaking. Behind him the whole squad was their guns pointed toward the opening. Everything went quiet.

The squads breath was all that to be heard. Their breath zoomed out of the cave through the small hole Boone made. A sudden noise brought them all to life and a bright red light came through the hole. "Flare!" Sham yelled and everyone fired their weapons. smoke filled the cave but slowly drifted out and only two bodies were left at the foot of the cave entrance.

Boone breathed a sigh of relief as Sham put a shot into the bodies already smoking. He shut his eyes for a long second and a cold hand touched his shoulder. He was pulled back to Shams' face and Sham breathed on him. His breath was completely vile from the Tauntaun but warm enough to make Boone scoot closer.

"Go search the bodies." he stopped and breathed out slowly surveying the opening to the cave. He shoved a thermal detonator into Boones hand and pushed the button. "You have three seconds after you throw it to get away from the blast zone," he glanced up at the opening. Tension rose as movement was heard. "GET BACK" Sham ordered and weary men backed away , their boots slurping the water on the floor. Boone put the butt of his rifle up to his pit and held it tight. He took one step toward the opening and tossed the grenade out of the cave.

"3," he said rushing backward. "If I die I swear to god Sham!" he bellowed.

"2" he slid on the water and turned quickly pointing his gun toward the opening.

"1" He came to a stop and looked down his sight.

The grenade blew warmth rushing into the cave Boone felt his hair on his skin stick up. He lowered his head quickly as the second blast started. Fire rushed above him he breathed quickly and lost his breath. He struggled to breath as the grenade took the air away. Boone breathed in a deep breath as the blast ceased. He panted and adrenaline rushed through him. He felt too old for this all he wanted was to get back home to his wife and his disease ridden son.

But he could not he was in deep trouble with the authorities of Corellia. He had a 2 million dollar bounty on his head only authorized on Corellia otherwise it was off the record. He smuggled himself off the planet, leaving his family behind in deep debt. His breath being taken away... reminded him of Malius. He lost his breath at random times his throat would close shut. He remembered the time Malius almost died from his disease. "He was just playing running around like a normal person!" he told himself " he fell to the ground his throat closed shut." Boone let out a tear. Medics barely saved him...

Boone grunted, his throat becoming scratchy from sorrow. His face heating slowly. Boone looked up slowly the cave opening had been made into a hole 3 times larger than before. Smoke came off the melting edges. His pelt jacket smoked from the heat and he rose to a crouch. His body ached as he moved slowly down the tunnel. The third body was of a... Jedi but not Sith. His face was clear no blemishes but no smoldering from the blast. He himself was burning and Boone patted the fire down.

He put a hand on his face and felt his heart still beating. "He is alive take him back." Sham said over Boone's shoulder. Sham bent next to Boone with a hope filled look on his face. He searched the first body closest to him. He reached in his pants pocket and recovered a lighter of some old age. Metal and cold to the touch. "Great" Sham said and grabbed their pack. He stood and tossed the bag back to the awaiting men. Hope filled Boone as he recovered coats and weapons from the second mans' pack.

The Jedi... Boone scanned the body and took up his light saber. He was all too familiar with this weapon he was raised in a academy for Jedi. He was never told he was force sensitive and did not care. He ran errands for the masters and learned to block his mind from the enemy. He held the blade in his hands it felt so warm... as if it had just been turned off... Light sabers were fearful weapons if not designed to be. Their sleek design seemed so natural to the way they were wielded. Boone shook his head, he did this often, sometimes self consciously. He remembered the time he tried to wield such a blade... he chuckled under his breath. and felt the cold scar that ran down his left eye.

Boone picked up the body and slung him over his shoulder. He almost stomped off toward Sham like he was going to use the body as a weapon or something. He turned with great difficulty and set him on the ground next to Sham. He looked off into the distance like he was expecting some Republic war party to storm them. He turned back to the opening. He knew he had to go see what was out there. Curiosity usually got the best of Boone, even if his mind told him not to. He shot a glance to Sham and made a knife with his hands. He gestured out of the cave as if to tell Sham he is going out. Sham usually got messages like that, he was army smart not field smart. Sham nodded slowly and came to his side. Sham was warm by his side breathing slowly his trusty blaster in his hand. Boone aimed down his sight as they emerged from the cave.

Sham's brow arched up as he emerged to find a full camp just above them. Stacks of oil canned goods lay in the corner of the camp stacked up the wall to the brim. the wall leaned out ward slightly and bodies lay strewn across the place. Noises filled this place groans of the dying and the smell of the already departed. Sham and Boone moved back to back feather trigger. they scanned quickly around and they hit a body unexpectingly. Sham kicked it over and saw it was a medic. He studied the body carefully. The wound in his chest was not of a blaster but of a light saber. Boone grunted as he glanced down and pointed his knifed hand toward movement. Boone aimed down his sight and pulled the trigger.

"Hey!" a feminine voice said and emerged from here hiding place. She was young of 12 years of age her name, Sentris. She had long flowing blonde hair and stubborn looking face. Boone lowered his weapon Sham did not. "You should have more respect for a lady!" she fumed her breath making it look like she actually was fuming. Sham had never really had manners toward annoying Jedi females only to males. Oh and all female Jedi were annoying, Boone nor Sham said a word. Sham eyed her saber on her side holster.

"Who do you belong to?" Boone asked, speaking like she was a animal. He himself despised Jedi in general.

The girl became even more angry than before and stomped around. Sham rolled his eyes and put his finger on the trigger." I am a Jedi apprentice for the Republic!" she said giving Sham a impolite gesture. Sham rolled his silver eyes, he didn't like her already. She obviously wasn't likable and that's why she was hiding... Boone thought. "Perhaps we should take her hostage the Republic needs all the Jedi they can get.." Boone suggested. The fact was true, the Republic had always seemed weak to him, the Empire were really the rightful leaders to the galaxy. Not the Sith. Not the Jedi, no, no... the Empire.

"Thankssss, but no." Sham seemed to elongate his s' a lot, he put a bullet in her chest. Boone was used to this from Sham. He blew away the smoke from his pistol. He moved toward the unmoving body. He put two more shots into her chest and head just for safety. He would kill any annoying person before he knew who they were, maybe he had a bad experience once no one knows, but many are grateful.

Sham used the lighter to start a fire and put the bodies in it. Boone scanned all the bodies before permitting them to burned. The smell permeated the air. It was horrible, like rotten Bantha fodder. Sham disappeared into the cave opening.

Boone bent next to a face. He knew this man. Devron Gril sergeant Gril for the Republic navy...

"What was he doing on Hoth last time I saw him was on Corellia just before..."

He realized the Republic insignia on his chest was of task force. "Wonderful! that's just great! the Republic has started their recovery effort!" boone yelled furious. He rammed his foot into the dead man's chest and threw him in the fire. Sham emerged from the cave moments later.

"Looks like we need to get in touch with Tynne." Sham said holding up a radio from broken speeder burning in the fire. "If Gril is here..." Boone said and a smirk came across his face.

J He came to it heee would


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boone's eyes burnt like smoldering fire! His heart pumped burning blood through his veins, he would not be happy this day.

"We are going to need the freaking armada!" Boone yelled pacing back and forth as two man took up posts atop the small perches on top of stacked snow to make something of a base. A crap fort is used by Sham. There was no way the could win just one battle against the task force they were hughly trained killers... Even the Empire did not want to face the Task Force. "Oh!" Sham completed his sentence out of ear range.

" Double guard stations!" Sham ordered pushing two men up the small ladders up to the thin crossing over to the two perches. "Get those tents up , Boone Arden, Sode go make a perimeter 50 meters three points make posts man them till 0200 the next guards will come." he paused briefly sitting down and putting his forearms atop his large thighs. "If you get any trouble..." he looked Boone straight in the face, "kill." he left it at that and Boone liked that idea. It was men like the republic that made him stay away from his family! So the hell with it, kill them all!

Boone ushered the two new patrol guards over to him, he took up two rifles and shoved them into their chests. "If you lose these I'll kill you myself." this was true Boone had no love for other mercenaries, why not just get rid of the ones that make his job harder. He raised his brow to the guards and they let them out. "Ill go find that..." he led the way out of the fort and into the wind.

The roaring wind hit them hard, the smaller guard, Sode fell down and shivered. " Come on man" Boone said agitated even though he himself struggled to stay upward. Sode jumped to his feet and brushed the snow off his thin armor. "Listen men, you see Republic shoot me you see empire..." Boone struggled to say the next word. He hated the Republic for the deeds they did to him but did not want to get involved with the Empire. "shoot em" he completed and grunted as he walked away from them. Boone brought his bump ridden arms up to his chest and trucked his way through the snow. 

It came up to his knees. His lips became chapped as the cold weather began to freeze his body. His eyelids became cold and froze over his eyes. He began to pass out but trucked on to a small plant that was bent over and a cold brown shade. He fell to its root.

He breathed out hot air, and formed and big fur ball as he used his jacket to make a perch out of thick snow. His fingers turned a light purple from his original dark skin. He settled his weapon with in arm reach away, and laid his head down on the hood of his jacket. He kept his eyes open as he looked around. His visibility was about 5 meters away and only thing his senses could detect was a single ray of light far r in the distance. He blinked madly and rubbed is eyes.

"I'm going mad, is it green?" he asked himself and the light began to went lower to the ground. It slowly moved closer. up, down up down... Lights like this were seen on Corellia, sometimes on cold nights. He and his wife would sit on their porch wrapped in a blanket... Tears streamed down his face.

Boone began to doze off. His head bobbed with the light as it came so close. A man with pearl white hair came into view. He glanced down at the dozing Boone. Hs weapon in hand and glowing green. Snow fell upon the weapon and immediately evaporated. "A mercenary out in the snow..." his scratchy voice wrung in boones' ear and Boone exploded up, tackling the Jedi to the ground. His weapon flew out of his hand and stuck in the snow some ways away. Boone stared at the Jedis' face and smirked like he did before. Boone brought his heavy hand up and crashed his fist into the warriors chin. The Jedi struggled and trying to get his hands up to send Boone off him. "I was here to help!" the man screeched and Boone smothered his mouth with his fist.

Boone brought another fist up and crushed the Jedi's rib. His hands flailed out and a incredible force sent Boone flying. Boone's rifle slipped off his back and landed in front of him. The Jedi stood up not yet angry but frustrated with Boone. "Calm yourself!" he yelled. Boone scrambled for his weapon. The Jedi pulled it to him.

Boone rolled and drew his pistol. Snow covered his face but he still fired the gun 4 times. The bullets flew out mad. all missed but one. This one blast hit the rifle. The weapon exploded and sent the Jedi flying. He skidded on the ground his elbows scraping on the ground. Blood poured on the snow as he scraped. Boone sprung to his feet, wiping the snow off his face his pistol in hand. The Jedi came to a stop just as Boone was half way to him.

"I got you now, you little-" Boone yelled, he leaped into the air and fired his weapon at the body laying there. The Jedi bolted up his light saber in hand. Boone was surprised, "he must of grabbed it while he flew off from that blast." the last shot came out of his gun but the Jedi was able to block all of them.

The Jedi stood his light saber at the ready. The pistol smoked. Boone threw it away, he drew a knife from his ankle sheathe. "you cannot win this fight" the Jedi panted out. His eyes burned with anger, blood dripping from his red arms. His robe torn. "I have no intention to kill you.." the Jedi reasoned with Boone, but Boone burned with anger. His body flexed adrenaline flowed through his veins.

" I have all the intention to kill you, to leave your bleeding body out in the snow never to be found again!" Boone roared. The Jedi's eyes widened at the anger in his voice. He sensed evil flowing through Boones veins. The force flows through all things but this man this non force user had so much... Un natural... He could not see the mans face but guessed who it was. A shiver ran down the warriors back.."No"

Boone exploded forward, force that the Jedi knew he would not be able to stop. His eyes burned with fury. Boone knew this man this Jedi and the Jedi knew Boone. It was master un-knuul from Corellia the lead official for the republic. Boone was forbidden to go back because of this man and he will not let him escape. Boone dreamed of this moment before and his eyes showed it. It was like a volcano ready to explode.

The warrior stood very still. His body immobilized by the fear. He gave in to his training, he was horrified to see the man that almost killed his whole family at Corellia. Boone almost killed his family...His eye twitched as Boone crashed into him. Spit flew out of his mouth as his body coiled from impact. His eyes widened as the blade entered his chest. The force broke his chin and his jaw out of socket. His mouth flung about as they started to go down.

A second stabbing to the collar bone, another to the thigh. The Jedi coughed up blood black and draining. His muscles fell limp as Boone stuck his fatality strike to the temple. Blood splattered on his face and Boone roared out like an animal who just caught his prey. He stared down at the mutilated body laying below. "Take that you filthy" Boone hurtled his boot into the dead mans chest," you deserve everything you get!" he yelled and pounded his fists into him. Boone grew too tired to carry on the beating of a dead man and fell on his back.

Sham emerged from the darkness with a guard patrol armed with rifles. Sham stared at the destruction done to the place he just entered. Blood lay strewn across the ground. snow made clear paths of sliding marks. It felt colder in this place like evil was just done... Sham's eyes scanned the area and his fateful gaze rested on the body of the Jedi. Hot air came up off a figure laying beside the body. Deep breathes angry breathes. Sham walked over slowly his weapon raised to the figure.

Boone panted at Sham. "Jedi make a mess of things" Boone said handing the Jedi's blade to Sham. Sham winced at this morbid sight. "How..?" he asked but stopped after studying the blade. "We have to move Boone they are after me again." Sham said scared more than anything. He turned to the guards, "go back to camp tell everyone to pack up we leave at sunrise."

"After you! You're a paranoid dude, calm down they aren't after you, they are here for the recovery effort." Boone told Sham. Sham looked up from his frustration slumber. He edged toward Boone, like a hunting animal. A terrified look shot into Boone's eyes. Sham came ever so close. He was inches from his scarred face. "You do not know the people that want me dead, I am lucky Tyyne keeps me alive to this day." he said this with such ferocity, even Sham became scared of himself. He pulled away and stomped off into the cold weather only leaving his breath to be pondered on.


	3. Chapter 2 option 2 pick orig or this one

Chapter 2 alt

Boone stepped out into the cold night. The wind hit him hard and he fell on the cold snow. Boone grunted angrily, "God-!" he started but a man in a grey cloak appeared in front of him. Boone stared up at him. The snow storm was too thick to see anything passed your hand away. He reminded him of the Jedi on Corellia, the ones with long cloaks and longer hoods to cover their faces. "Humph" Boone grunted and loosened his gun strap as he got up.

"Why must all the Mercenaries I find either be dead or be on the ground." The Jedi said. Boone glanced over suspiciously as he wiped some of the snow off his thick jacket. Of the face that was visible he was noticeably old and scrawny. His build was weak by the looks of it. "You can easily take this guy" Boone told himself. He almost sneezed but held it in.

"Oh what the hell." boone said looking at the remnants of his sneeze. blood is all that remained in his hand. He turned back to the fort and wiped his hand off on one of the long pikes that fortified the base. Boone shook his head slowly and turned back to the Jedi. He stood in the same hunched position he was in before. He looked a lot smaller than he actually could if he stood up straight. "you know, one day when your back gives out I'll be over your sorry soul." Boone said and the Jedi laughed softly. His laugh was quite distracting more than a real laugh.

Boone liked this Jedi, he had a sense of humor. "Ha," he thought he reminds me of..." Boone looked at him more closely. "YOU" Boone said and the Jedi stepped back. The Jedi removed his hood and Un-Knuul appeared. "Oh...Boone how are you?" he asked the question as if e was going to get away from Boone this time. Boone stepped closer and Knuul stepped farther away. "I think we had a misunderstanding Boone... maybe we can forgive and forget?" Knuul said his eyes widening. Boone put his hand over his holster.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE, YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY, MY DREAMS, MY JOB," Boone began stepping closer and Knuul stepping farther. Boone worked as a engineer he knew how to create a ship out of scraps. On Corellia he created 6 speeders for a race held through the jungle. He was hired by the Exchange to make things like it and worked for them ever since. Boone loves making things, being hands on with things. When he was a boy he made a Jedi master's replacement light saber.

"I grew up in a Jedi enclave I know the Jedi code, and you are breaking it being this emotional" Boone stepped closer but this time Knuul stayed still he stared at Boone like he just killed his family.

"I know the code!" he grew very mad.

"Breaking the code with shown emotion you should be sent back to apprentice." Boone tested Knuul, slowly removing his gun from the holster while Knuul covered his face.

"I know the code" Knuul seemed to be reassuring himself. Knuul studied every day the history of the Jedi and the galaxy. He spent so much time studying history he did not know the most important facts in history , the code.

"Restrain your emotions? remember that?" Boone toyed with Knuul making him more emotional.

"I remember the code" Knuul exploded and stomped off. Boone rose his pistol, he aimed at Knuul's back. He breathed out slowly and a thought crossed his mind. "Your better than this Boone, even if he took you away from your family" he shook his head as if he wanted to rid himself of the idea of killing him.

"Come on kill him!" a voice yelled.

"I can't!" he yelled back but tightened his grip on the trigger.

"Just pull that trigger and this will all end." it responded.

"No it wont I will have a bigger bounty for killing a Jedi." he reasoned with himself.

But now Knuul was becoming invisible. He had to make a decision fast. his mind exploded into fury, telling him to do this and that. He couldn't take it he was going to explode! "Kill!- No!"

"AHHHHH!" he yelled out and everything fell silent as the gun released a red blast. "See wasn't that easy?" the voice asked.

"That was not me." Boone said holding up his weapon.

A hand rested on his shoulder. It was Sham.

"Someone had to kill the Jedi... might as well be me the guy that used to that for a living, ha." he thought it was a joke!

Boone turned to him slowly his face bright red. HE was angry at Sham for killing the one connection to Corellia he had on this ice berg!

"YOU" he said it like he said the word to Knuul. Sham was instantly shocked.

"Check yourself soldier" he said in the most demanding voice he could muster.

Sham knew he couldn't take Boone out even with a gun. So he tested him seeing what Boone would do. Boone's face went back to normal. He lowered his head in shame.

"I...I" he began and Sham let out a silent sigh of relief.

Boone however still quite angry restrained himself from choking Sham to death. "Why did he meant so much to you Boone just another Jedi this galaxy does not need." he said this like it was a joke. Like killing Jedi was fun or something. Even though even boone did not like Jedi very much he still respected their power. Their connection to all living things. Their meaning to make the galaxy a better place, a safer place.

"1 million credits Sham, that's how much I got left on my head." boone said softly like he did not want Sham to hear his words.

all of sudden. Like Boone counting down the credits to his freedom was an insult. "I was the one that saved you Boone, I didn't have to, I could have left you on that god forsaken planet, I could have left you to die, but I didn't! I saved you cause I knew you could help the Exchange. You are our best hope at creating enough equipment for the retrieval effort! I saw it in your eyes, maybe it was a 'get me out of here I'll do anything look', but who cares!" Sham exploded like a volcano.

His face grew red his eyes bulged out and his veins appeared from under his skin. Boone looked at Sham straight in the eye and dared him to make a move. Sham would not fall for it. Sham continued his rant.

"Why do you want to go home you could be head engineer in three years Boone! You could design starships build the armada! But you just want to go home? I don't get it Boone what is left for you there?" Sham yelled out stomping around the area like he was throwing a mad tantrum.

Boone thought about to himself for a mere second and said "family" that's all that was needed to be said. Sham didn't get it and probably never would. He grew up by himself trying to find the place where he belonged. The exchange was that place he was a strategist. He got the money to go to school, he learned how to win battles. He was the lead General for the exchange and the whole retrieval effort rested on his battle plans. Sham could never understand someone who did not want to stay in the Exchange for their life time. So what if he had to kill a few Jedi along the way he got what he wanted. a home and a family. A place where he belonged. The Exchange was his home, the Safe place for his soul.


End file.
